Poland In Pony Land
by yang19
Summary: England wanted to get back at France so, He came up with the idea of transporting him into some other universe. But, in order to do that he needed someone dumb enough to trick and that person was Poland.
1. Drink The Tea

Well, England was on a new project or rather experiment in order to beat that frog France. Now, England was thinking long and hard about his experiment he wanted to do which took him a while because he wanted something effective and will actually keep France out of his way.

"Oh What shall I do?" Thought England had he wore his usual green military outfit with the belt. He also had a Black cape on, and was in a very spacious dim-light room with a circle that had the shape of the star within it.

"Disease, No that would be too soft. What about some sort of curse, No too old school." England couldn't come up with many idea's until he saw one of his other magic books laying on the shelf rather alone it was very dusty as he pulled it off the shelf.

"Teleportation?" England peered and was rather dumbfounded but after some realization he slowly displayed a devious smirk on his face.

"I can Teleport , France anywhere." He happily skipped away however, he stopped and realized that for every experiment there must be a dummy.

Later, England was looking through his files of the other countries, in the files contained their Name,Bio and what England's personal thought of them were.

"Netherlands, Norway,Poland!" Exclaimed England as he took out the file of Poland and scanned over it carefully.

"Well now I have my dummy." Announced the Englishman as he dialed Poland's number on the house phone.

. . .

"It's so great of you to like, bring me here." Said the Polish man as he sat down, he had a brown long-sleeved sweater with a tie, some tan pant's that went down to his heel's , a pink and white Hair clip placed neatly in his hair, And finally sandals with some white socks on.

The Englishman just stared at him not noticing until fifteen seconds later.

"Oh, um, sorry about that and you are welcome." He replied with such kindness in his voice.

"Would you like some Tea?" He asked as he added two different colored packet's of sugar in one of them. Poland wasn't even looking he was admiring the wonderful,cozy brown house England lived in.

"Oh did you say something?" He asked noticing now that he had obviously missed what was said to him.

"Yes, Would you like some Tea?" He asked again while holding out the small cup of Tea a bit irritated , but none-the-less the Polishman took the cup and took a sip of it.

For a while, the two had a rather pleasant conversation about, their lifestyle and war strategies Poland, was suddenly becoming tired and requested to see if he could sleep in one of England's various guest rooms.

The Englishman simply obliged.


	2. You Are A Pony!

Later while the Polishman slept, England had managed to drag him all the way to his spell room and looked through the pages stopping at page 9047.

"Ah here we go." He said with such excitement.

Once England looked over the spell he looked at Poland with such a devious look plastered on his face. He then closed his eyes and chanted the spell.

"Little ponies near and far don't wear your cutie marks are cry directly in this jar I will drink it at the bar."

A white ray of light appeared from the spiritual star as England chanted over and over again sounding almost like a recorder. Until, England got knocked back from the force, dropping the spell book and hit the bookshelf of his many spell books as he crawled out he noticed that Poland was gone.

"I-It worked..." A smile crossed the Englishman's face as he got up to his feet, Went over to the book he had dropped from earlier,Closed it, And left the room to go call America to see if he wanted to go out later that evening.

. . .

"W-Where am I?" Asked Poland as he opened his still tired light yellow and green eyes to the blue sky and green grass below him.

"Ugh, Liet." He groaned when he got up and looked around all he saw were tree's and many animals.

Without much to hope for he wonder aimlessly around looking for some sort of civilazation however, instead of finding a house he found a pony with yellow fur, pink mane and pink tail.

"Oh, I must of got drunk with Russia and Latvia again." Thought Poland since even he knew a pony could not be a color such as that yet, It looked rather nice.

As he stepped closer it seemed she saw him and walked away slowly.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" Shouted Poland as he ran at her which only frightened her more and lead him to a big dark blue lake.

Poland sighed and looked in the water worried about his hair and wasn't sure if that perhaps scared the pony away though, When he did look in the water he could see that he had light brown fur with a dark yellow mane and tail.

"W-What happened to my gorgeous skin and flawless hair?" Shreiked Poland as he looked down and saw he had hooves and was for certain walking on all fours he was so frightened the he dunked his head into the lake and checked to see if this was only a dream. However, since nothing had changed he ran into countless numbers of tree's until he once again passed out.

"Hey, you okay pal?" Said a concerned feminine voice.


End file.
